Ms Match
by katesshadow
Summary: AngelaZachHodgins!Angela decides to set Zach up with a girl from Pathology. A bit of a fun story.Should another chapter be written?


Ange saw the looks pass between Zach and Natasha.

She saw him stealing glaces at her when he thought she wasn't looking.

_The work New Years party was the best time for her to match make Zach and Natasha_, she plotted wickedly.

I'm going to find out her deal.

I strutted my way over to Natasha, not that I'd met her before. Not that, that had ever stopped me before.

"Hi, Natasha isn't it?" I threw out my hand for a handshake.

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I don't know your name. I'm new." Natasha said a bit bewilldered.

"Angela Montenegro, I work in the anthropolgy dept."

"Oh! So you work with Zach, then?" She asked a little excitedly.

"Yep, that's right. Zach and I work with Hodgin's and Dr Brennan." I said casually. "So, do you know anyone yet?"

"Well, I've met Zach a few times in the lunch room, but not really anyone else."

"So, are you single? Married? Just wanting to know before I introduce you to people," I smirked. "The guys here dive in on good looking girls, well really, any females," I giggled at my own joke.

"Oh, um, I'm single. God! I haven't been on a date in ages! Are, um, any of the guys here taken?" Natasha said slightly blushing.

"Not in my department, are you looking at any in particular? Cos Zachy-boy is single, and he is absolutely adorable! I've also kinda noticed him sneaking looks at you." I winked at my newest project.

Natasha jerked her head up and blushed. "Really? Zach was looking at me? I didn't see that!"

"That's the whole point of "sneaking looks", sweetie." I said, somewhat amused. I planted the bait! And Natasha was falling into the trap quite easily!

"Look over at Zach, I betcha he'd be looking at you right now."

Natasha made a pathetic attempt at flicking her hair to mask the fact that she was looking for Zach.

Zach looked like he'd been caught out. He turned a deep shade of red and resumed his conversation with Hodgins.

I laughed and waved Hodgins and Zach over, knowing they were both looking at us.

"Ok, so Zach and Hodgins are on their way over. I'll introduce you properly!" I said with enthusiasm.

Hodgins and Zach decided to sandwich me, so they'd be on either side of Natasha. Hodgins stood a bit closer to me than I'd like. As long as he didn't sniff my hair again, I guess.

"Natasha, this is Hodgins and Zach."

Hodgins got in first, "Hi, I'm Jack. Conspiracy theorist extrodinare, also, bugs and slime expert." He smiled and shook her hand.

"Right, you're the one that called the AAF and stopped that plane from taking off by giving them some code word...?"

"You heard about that?! Yeah that was an awesome day!" Jack said excitedly. "Then, two guys in black suits came and took me away for questioning, it was..."

"Zachy-boy, you already know Natasha apparently?!" I asked innocently, interrupting Hodgins.

"Yes, we've met in the lunch room a few times while I was heating up my macaroni and cheese. We've had a few pleasant exchanges. Hows things upstairs in pathology?"

"Yeah they're good, thanks. How's things in anthropology?" She said with a red tinge staining her cheeks.

"Actually, really interesting! We've just had this case, where a set of remains came to us. Dr Brennan and I have just found the cause of death! It was all cause by the fact that..."

"Ok Zachy-boy, thats enough shop talk! Why don't you ask Natasha what she's up to over New Years?" I interrupted.

"Oh, yes! Are you going away for New Years? Spending it with your family? Friends? A, uh, boyfriend?" The look that Zach had on his face was the cutest, innocent questioning look I had ever seen! I wanted to hug him right then and there! This was all going according to plan! I looked over at Hodgins and gave him a huge smile.

"Hey, Hodgins, I need a refill, want to walk over with me and get another drink?" I said happily, but with a look that said, if you argue, you'll regret it.

"Uh, yeah, sure. I need a new drink anyway." He said with a knowing smile.

They didn't even notice his glass was 3/4 full still.

"Natasha, I'll leave you in Zach's very capable and nimble hands." I winked at her.

"Zach, you take good care of her, she needs a good man to take care of her for the night." Then added with a grin, "Or forever, whatever..."

"Come on, Ms _Match_, let's leave these two alone for a while!" Hodgins said, playing into the game.

We wandered off to "refill our drinks". We walked up to the balcony to watch them interract.

"It's all going to plan Jack!" I said excitedly.

"Yeah let's hope the rest of the night does. For... Zach I mean." He said looking at his shoes.

"What else would be the plan...? Oh... You mean... Us?"

"Well, you know, after our date and all, I thought tonight we could throw caution to the wind and just blame it on drinking too much." Hodgins said hopefully.

I stared at Jack, I would love it to be that simple. To be as simple as one of my online dates and one night stands. It just couldn't be though. I see him everyday. Way too hard. But then again, if we blamed it on the alcohol...

"Oh my goodness! Look at Zach and Natasha!" I said quickly.

"Yeah! You go Zach! That's my boy right there!" Hodgins said proudly.

Natasha was leading him to a quiet corner of the room, when they got there she leaned in and kissed him on the lips.

I jumped and squealed, then threw my arms around Jack and kissed him. Then pulled back quickly.

"I'm, uh, sorry Jack. I didn't mea..." I was silenced by Jack kissing me.

So while Natasha led Zach home, Jack and I mauled each other on the sun lounge on the outside balcony, where we ended up.

Win, win situation for everyone really.


End file.
